Welcome to my life
by Bootstrap III
Summary: Ron and Hermione are a little over there heads in a problem they can't fix.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ron was down at the Leaky Cauldren one night having his favorite drink, margarita with a little cherry flavor, when Hermione walked in. It had been ages since he last saw her. So, doing only what Ron would do, he walked up to her and gave her a giant hug.

As she was practicaly squeezed to death she thought, " Who is this guy, and why is he huging me?"

When she finaly realized it was Ron she huged back and said, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Ron said kind of realived it was really her and he wasn't just drunk

After their meeting they stayed up all night drinking and having a blast catching up. Ron told Hermione how Harry and Ginny were married and had twins Lilly and James, named after Harry's parents, of course. Hermione told Ron how she knew that already, and also that she was the Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher at Hogwarts and had been for sometime. After a very long night of catching up and mabye too much drinking, they finaly said their good byes and went home.

A couple weeks after they met again, Ron woke up with a teribal headache and a dry feeling in his mouth. When he rolled over in bed and looked at his clock, he saw that it was five past noon.

"Hmmn. Twelve 0' five? I slept in!" exclaimed Ron as he jumped up and ran for a phone. "Oh my god! I'm going to be fired!"

As he picked up the phone he went through the number of excuses he hadn't used yet. He finaly realized a very good one he hadn't used in a while, and decided he would try it.

"Sorry boss, I c-can't c-come in today. I just had my mom call to tell me that my dear Aunt Ethel died."

As he was giggeling over his perfect preformance, Hermione pulled up in his parking lot. She was in her red mustang convertible and looked amazing. But her expresion was not a very kind one. She looked as if she were about to explode with anger. As she rang the doorbell he was preparing himself for the explosion. And as he opened the door nothing could prepare him for this.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" she screamed, "YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!"

Ron, very scared now, said, "What did I do?"

"Some how you got me preagnant," she explains as slowly and calmly as she can, without completely screaming, " Please explain to me how this happened."

As he wondered to himself if they realy had been that drunk, he remembered what happened.

Then he said sheepishly "We rented a room. It only had one bed, so I gues we slept together," then he said inquisitively, " But if we slept there how did I get back home?"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Hermione screamed again. She was fed up with Ron. Why didn't he get it? "The point is that I'm preagnant and you are late for work."

The last part was a joke. Ron knew that when hermione was realy upset she would joke to try and calm her self down. But Ron also knew that because she was pregnant he had to do some thing he'd wanted to do since they had gotten out of Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He had to propose. So he, venturingly, asked hermione if they could talk it over at lunch, "You did say I was late for work."

When she agreed he said he would meet her at Kings Cross café at two o' clock. Little did hermione know that Ron didn't realy go to work, but went ring shoping instead. He looked over all the rings. When he finaly found one, that was pretty enough and that he could afford, he had them put it in a little silver box with a pink bow on top.

It was fifteen till two, and Ron was shaking he was so nervous. Then when hermione got there they talked about what they should do.

"Ron I think we should find some way to tell if the baby is ours or well… sombody else's"

"What do you mean by 'some body else's'. Do you have a boy friend or some thing?"

"No"

"Good. Because. well…" then he got down on one knee and held out the little silver box with the pink satin bow and said, "Will you marry me?"

Hermione was stuned, "Marry. You? But we haven't even been dating."

"Hermione listen," Ron was serious now, "If it turns out that the baby is ours then we have to do some thing. And besides don't you remember that great kiss back in seventh year? Remember how good it felt?"

"Yes," Hermione said, "I remember where we were too. We were out by the lake. The flowers were in bloom."

"It was so peacefull…untill Malfoy came and ruined it."

"Let's not think about the past lets think about the present. O.k. I will marry you on one condision."

"I'll do anything."

"You have to kiss me again. And it has to be like our first one."

"O.k." Ron said a little timidly. Then he took her head in his hands. She put her hands around his neck, and they kissed. Slowly, his hands worked their way down to her waist, and they danced to the music that was playing in the café. It was a wonderfull kiss. Better than their first. And they loved it.

When they, finaly, finished hermione was apalled. She didn't know what was going to happen next.

" Why don't you move in with me?" asked Ron, "It's plenty big enough. And when the baby comes we can clean out the storage room. It has a nice pink carpet and soft, pink walls."

"How many beds do you have?"

"One. But it's a king sized, so I can sleep on the couch till I can get you a bed."

"But I want to sleep with you," she pecked him on the cheek, "I love you."

It had been a long time sinse Hermione had first uttered those three little words, and Ron liked it.


End file.
